6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Girls in the Band
''The Girls in the Band is the 13th episode of both the series and the first season, which aired on February 27, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 4, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Jen and Caitlin listen to a boy band called DawgToy while walking with the gang as Jonesy talks about which jobs he's fired from and how he's looking for a new one. Jonesy and Wyatt realize that they are low on cash. The rest of the gang, except Caitlin and Jen talk about how they are going to spend their money until Jen and Caitlin sing another song by DawgToy. Jude, Nikki, Wyatt, and Jonesy then talk about how awful the boy band is. Wyatt said he want his MP3 Player to be clean of DawgToy, but the two girls listening to them couldn't hear him. While listening to another song by the group, Caitlin accidentally punches Pokey the Panda off the escalator, resulting in injury for him with Jonesy laughing about it and Ron putting security tape across Pokey. The kids cry when they saw this. Caitlin feels bad about this and the gang looks for a replacement Pokey being Jonesy, making him upset. Meanwhile, Nikki finds Caitlin a dress at the Khaki Barn, which Nikki finds as dull as any other clothing at the store. The sales were down as Kristen comes by with Nikki mentioning an embarrassment of Kristen's. Caitlin then tries on a shirt until her cellphone rang, who is Jen on the phone. She says their favorite boy band are finally coming to the mall. Caitlin gets excited when she hears about this. Nikki was less than excited to hear this. Caitlin tells Nikki one girl get to dance with the group entering a contest. After all that, Caitlin (now at the The Big Squeeze) gets a poster of the group and squeals over them. Jonesy comes into play and is in the Pokey the Panda costume. Jonesy in the costume tells the other kids to go away and they cry again and this time run away. However, the little girl comes in and kicks him for being mean. Jude gets excited about having underwear, which later grossed him out when he found out they were DawgToy underpants. Jen and Caitlin continue about the group and Wyatt says they should cut it out about as well as Nikki and Jonesy and Jen and Caitlin says how awesome they are. Caitlin then dances, which were horrible moves. The two girls tell each other they had a chance to be in a video with DawgToy. They then drag Nikki along with them to audition with them. When they were there, Jen was the last to dance in the audition and Jen was declared the winner until Nikki loses her nose ring. She dances to the beat making her accidentally wins the competition for a role in DawgToy's video, which makes Jen jealous. Meanwhile, the boys enjoy some needed "guy time". Jude and Jonesy fart some big ones and bet that Wyatt can't loosen up simply because he can't fart on command with Wyatt denying it and Jude and Jonesy saying it's true. Wyatt, in a panda costume, kisses a girl and everyone cheers for him. Jude spend some time with Pokey, who was not talking for some reason. Jen comes to Jude mad about how Nikki is in the DawgToy video and not her. Jude says it's awesome, but thought it was bad too because he hates them. The panda was revealed to be emptied and Jonesy was outside of the costume. Jen and Nikki argue over Nikki being chosen and Nikki saying that Jen was the one who dragged her over to the auditions. Wyatt didn't want to be part of the argument since he hates them anyways and left. Nikki originally wanted to give Jen a spot in the video, but then decides she rather embarrass herself instead. Meanwhile, Jonesy was being lazy at his job and Jude did some skateboard stunts on his skateboard with all the kids going at him. Jude then runs when Ron came to get "Pokey". Nikki dances on stage and Caitlin comments she was good and Jen was still jealous she didn't make it. Jonesy was back in his panda costume and dances to some music. Jude alarms Wyatt that Ron was coming and Wyatt then does a fake emergency and Ron leaves. Jude farts it out and the guys laugh. Jonesy is running from Ron. At the Khaki Barn, Jen and Caitlin go to find Nikki. Nikki got her backpack, it rips, and reveals she is a DawgToy fan also. She then confesses she does love DawgToy. They all melt when Nikki tells her story and Jen giggles. Jonesy was running from Ron after that. The girls were at the concert and met Jason the rest of the band. Caitlin's audition made it to the mall video clips and she gets embarrassed. She asks Jonesy for the Pokey the Panda costume, but he reveals he was fired for being a bad role model for kids. The episode ends with Jonesy seeing a Jason doll in the back of her hand, Wyatt takes the doll, and held it up when Nikki wanted it back. Quotes *'Jude:' The stunts you're about to see are performed by professionals. For your safety, and the protection of those around you, Pokey insists that you do not attempt any of what you're about to see. *'Jonesy:' ''(after Pokey the Panda fell down the escalator) That was awesome! *'Nikki:' (sarcastically) Oh yeah, he's a real natural. Trivia *The episode name is a reference to "The Boys in the Band". *Jonesy's job: Pokey the Panda Reason for firing: ignoring the kids and basically being a bad role model for them *Nikki is revealed to be a closet fan of Dawg Toy. *This is the first time the Make-out Couple, Jason and Joanie, get separated from each other. *In one scene, Jude can be talking to the viewers. This is an instance of breaking the fourth wall. *'Running Gags:' **Girls screaming over DawgToy. **Someone saying that DawgToy sucks. Gallery Vcap05011.jpg|Listening to music. vlcsnap-2010-12-16-02h21m24s176.jpg|Jen, Serena and Charmaine dancing for DawgToy's music video. vlcsnap-2010-12-16-02h22m23s237.jpg|Jude talks to Pokey. vlcsnap-2010-12-16-02h22m55s2.jpg|Jonesy, Jude, and Pokey. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-23h28m40s14.jpg|Separating Jason and Joanie. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h28m56s56.jpg|Wyatt with the Pokey costume. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h32m04s165.jpg|DJ Panda. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h29m47s66.jpg|Don't try this at home. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h30m49s197.jpg|Panda domination! vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h33m54s250.jpg|Gasp! vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h34m33s147.jpg|Closet fan! vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h35m25s137.jpg|The girls in the band. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h36m06s237.jpg|EEEEEEEEEE!!!! The Girls in the Band.jpg|Jen and Nikki meeting Jason. Nikki blushs at the sight of DawgToy member.jpg|Nikki blushes at the sight of Jason. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h37m12s160.jpg|Watching the blooper reel. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h38m07s255.jpg|Give it back! Video D0A_E70fsV4 wOH8WTYwjsk pzXm4gDARvM Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Videos